1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic game devices and, more particularly, is directed towards a magnetic game device for determining the skill of an individual player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, magnetic game devices include at least a pair of magnetic elements that are manipulated by two or more players. These games, which match the skill of one player against another, have been introduced with varying degrees of success.